


Could you be?

by Jemsikara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Reveal Story, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemsikara/pseuds/Jemsikara
Summary: Nothing could prepare Adrien for the problem a little friendship bracelet could cause. Looking back at it, he should have never even meddled in the topic of Ladybug's secret identity. But here he is, with the biggest secret in the world on his shoulders, he would have to keep it.But the question is, will he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so please don’t kill me! XD  
> Thank you to all of those who I had read and edit it! I couldn’t have written this without you!  
> I only have 1 or 2 more chapters left to write so it’s almost completed.  
> Lastly thanks for thinking about reading this, you’re awesome and cuddle up with your favorite blanket and hot beverage and get ready for some serious fluff XD.  
> Xoxo jemiskara

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” said Chat Noir pulling in Ladybug close. “Me too.” said ladybug resting her hands on his chest. “Then, why don’t we my lady! Run away with me forever!” he said grinning down at her. “Okay, but before that there’s something I wanted to do...” she said as she leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. Chat ran his fingers down her back as she ran her fingers through his ruffled blonde hair... “CHAT NOIR!!!” yelled Ladybug in the distance “shhh my lady we will be together forever-” said chat quietly and seductively. “EARTH TO CHAT NOIR!! I NEED YOUR HELP HERE! QUIT DAYDREAMING AND HELP!! I NEED YOU!” Yelled the real Ladybug in the real world. When he heard the words ‘I need you’ Chat was awoken from his daydream. He shook his head to get the recent thoughts out of his head. “Where am I?” he asked ladybug who was currently trying to hold an Akumatized man wrapped in her yo-yo. “You got struck by his daydream ray. And you entered a trance-but no time to explain! Just grab the bag on his shoulder! It has the akuma inside!” Chat Noir nodded and rushed to the tied up man and grabbed his bag and ripped it in half. Sure enough the little black butterfly fluttered out. Ladybug quickly got to de-evilizing the akuma and within minutes Paris was back to normal.  
“Pound-it!” cheered ladybug and chat noir after yet another victorious battle against an Akuma. Ladybug went over to the Akuma victim and helped him to his feet. “Everything is okay sir, you go can back to your home now,” she said with a smile.  
“Thank you ladybug, you really are an amazing girl.” said the man with a smile.  
As the man was thanking ladybug, Chat was pretending not to be eavesdropping twiddling his tail until he heard that last bit about being ‘amazing’. “No one can call her amazing except me!” He said quietly to himself clenching his fists. Maybe it was the recent daydream that made him do it or perhaps he just really wanted to take this guy out. Luckily for man by the time Chat had gotten there the man was already walking away and heading for the bus. Chat smirked and folded his arms. “That’s right, run.” He said under his breath.  
“what did you say?” Ladybug asked walking over next to chat. “NOTHING! my lady... nothing!” He said quickly. “alright...?” Ladybug questioned.  
Chat was flustered and really wanted to change the subject. So he went to the subject that was already on his mind. “So my lady, what are you doing after this?” Chat said trying to keep his usual charm. “Sorry kitty, I have a date I’m already late for.” She said flicking him on the nose. Chats eyes widened in horror. “A... date?” He said trying to keep his cool even though the inside of him was freaking out. “Yes. A movie date and I’m late. I’ll see you around kitty!” She said right before she flung her yo-yo into the sky and flew off. Before chat could think he rushed after her, careful not to be seen by her.  
\---------------------  
Ladybug was running out of time. “I’m going to transform before I can get home! Why did I stick around so long after the fight?!” She complained to herself. “And Alya is going to kill me for being late to our movie date for like the 50th time!” she said exasperated. But she didn’t seem to have another choice than to land in an abandoned alleyway behind the movie theatre and transform behind some smelly old dumpster. “At least I can sorta get to the movie on time.” she thought to herself as she plugged her nose and stepped around a bunch of grange to get behind the dumpster. Once she was completely hidden behind it the transformation wore off and she was just Marinette again.  
\-----------------------------

Chat kept a close eye on ladybug and followed her down to an alleyway. “This is an odd place for a date, ladybug. Who is this guy!?!” He thought quietly to himself as he hid behind a trash can but keeping a very close eye on that dumpster. “This guy has to be a total piece of trash!” said Chat dabbing mentally to himself for that great joke he made. He wished someone was there to witness his witty brilliance. 

\---------------------------------

“Why did you tell chat noir that you had a date?” Tikki asked as soon as they transformed. “Because I do, Tikki.” She said looking at the time on her phone. “Yeah, I guess ,but you’re just seeing a movie with Alya. Chat probably thinks you’re going on a real romantic-“ Marinette cut her off. “exactly. I was playing him. I mean did you see his face? It was hilarious!” She said laughing “that was a little mean don’t you think?” Tikki asked “no! It was just a joke! He is always joking with me and making his stupid cat puns I too can have my fun! anyways, Tikki, we should probably get going or Ayla will really kill me.” She said as she walked out from behind the dumpster and started walking towards the street. 

\---------------------------------

“Oh no, I’m going to transform back!” Said Chat as his ring started to beep and then seconds later plagg was just laughing to himself. “What’s so funny?” Adrien asked “oh! Nothing, nothing!” He said laughing.  
“Seriously plagg! What?” He said a little annoyed. “it’s ju-“ Adrien cut him off by shoving him in his shirt. He heard ladybug. She was talking to someone but he couldn’t quite hear who she was talking to or what they were saying. “Adrie-” plagg started to yell until he shoved him back in his shirt. “Shut up for like two seconds I need to know who she is dating!!!” Said Adrien.  
Suddenly he fell silent when he heard footsteps coming from behind the dumpster. “This is it. Who are you seeing ladybug? Who is this ‘special’ guy huh?!” He said peeking out from behind the trash can. Then he was suddenly disappointed, instead of ladybug walking out from behind the dumpster, Marinette walked out from behind it. “Holy s- Adrien. Do you know what this means?!” Said plagg quietly.  
Adrien ruffled his brow in thought then said, “it means... ladybug tricked me! She never came back here she probably knew I was following her... and she led me on a wild goose chase!” Said Adrien crestfallen. Plagg, on the other hand, did a facepalm. “Really? That’s what you think!?” He said a little annoyed.  
“yeah. It is. You have a better idea-Plagg?!” He yelled quietly “yeah. I do actually!” Said plagg crossing his little paws “what if ladybug had to transform like, you know, US. And she had to walk back out from behind the dumpster as her alter ego- Adrien! You just found out who your Ladybug is!” Said Plagg with the tone of ‘you idiot’ to him.  
Adrien just looked at plagg and shook his head. “Who? Marinette? You think Marinette is ladybug?” Said Adrien with a tone of disbelief.  
“geez kid do I have to spell it out for you. Y.E.S. It’s so obvious! They have the same hair, eyes, voice... you know I don’t understand how you didn’t see this before.” Said plagg but Adrien just shook his head “no, no plagg you’re wrong. Marinette can’t possibly be ladybug. Marinette is just a friend.” Said Adrien with a smile.  
“Okay okay, please tell me, you’re joking right?” Said plagg losing the little bit of cool he had left. “No, I’m serious she’s a good friend.” said Adrien with a smile. “You’re stupid. You know that?” Said plagg holding in his rage. “we just found out who Ladybug is and you are denying it.” yelled plagg in Adrien’s face.  
Adrien just pushed him away. “Plagg, we didn’t just figure out who ladybug is. Ladybug just isn't here.” he stated calmly and factually. “oh, really? And hmmm what would Marinette, your so called ‘good friend’ be doing in this alleyway hiding behind a dumpster for?! What’s your story for that?” plagg questioned. “I don’t know, maybe she was getting... inspiration... for one of her fashion designs!” said Adrien confidently.  
“Really? That's what you're going with. You think that- -you know people say that you are smart, and I am really, really trying to see where they got that from because, wow! You're so dumb!” yelled plagg throwing his little arms in the air.  
“Plagg, you are going delusional. Here do you need some cheese?” he said pulling out a nice stinky piece. “I will never turn down cheese, but really, Adrien I don't understand how you are not getting this.” he said eyeing the cheese. “I don't understand you sometimes,” said Adrien frowning. “Look I’m just saying, that girl is ladybug without a doubt.” he said stuffing the cheese down his throat. “how do you know for sure?” Adrien asked sternly glaring at plagg.  
Once plagg was done downing the cheese he said, “well for starters back when you were defeating dark owl...” plagg stopped talking and put his paws over his mouth then continued, “- you know, I was sworn to secrecy about that... so nevermind...- but second, SHE IS HERE.” he said pointing at Marinette. Adrien shook his head. “That isn't solid proof, Plagg.” “fine. You want proof?” he asked with a mocking tone, “yes. That's what I want.” Adrien replied.  
Plagg just shook his head, “fine, then. Next time you see ladybug give her something she can't take off or spill paint on her or break her arm or something.. You know something like that! And then at school, if Marinette has the same thing you will know for sure that it is her. Sound good?” plagg asked. It took Adrien a few seconds to process all of the information. “okay...I guess I can do that. So I can prove to you that ladybug is NOT Marinette!” he said confidently. “Alright. Whatever floats your boat kid.” said plagg before biting into his stinky cheese again. 

The next day without a doubt someone got akumatized and Ladybug and Chat Noir rushed to save the day. And sure enough, about ten minutes later the Akuma victim was safe and sound and all was right in Paris again. But this was now Chat’s chance to give ladybug something to prove Plagg wrong. “Hey bugaboo I made this for you!” said Chat dangling out a a beautifully woven bracelet. “What’s this for?” said ladybug as Chat grabbed her arm and pulled her closer so he could tie the bracelet on very, very securely. “Well this is a wish bracelet and you make a wish on it and you cannot EVER take it off or the wish won’t come true. You have to wait for the bracelet to fall off on its own, then and only then, the wish will come true!” explained Chat with a grin on his face. Even after he was done tying the bracelet on her wrist he still held her close to him his grip firm on her hand. Ladybug just smiled and Chat could see the tiniest of blush from behind her mask for a moment then it disappeared.  
“oh, wow! that's really cool chat, thanks... I guess... but Ummm why are you giving this to me?” she asked stepping a little further away from Chat. “can a cat not just give his lady a gift for no reason?” he said charmingly while stepping closer to her again. When he got close she just turned slightly away from him. “Alright, well, thank you... really. I’m touched! I should have gotten something for you but uh-” her ramblings were cut short when her earrings started to beep. “... and now I must be off. I’ll er get you something next time! Bug out!” she said right before she flew away. Chat grinned and went home himself.  
When he got home he flopped himself on the bed as he released the transformation. Plagg zoomed by and ran right for the cheese. Adrien just looked at the ceiling and smiled. “I think Ladybug liked my gift!” he said not able to contain his excitement. “She better! I barely had any sleep because you were up all night making the dumb thing! Really your dad is a famous designer couldn’t you just ask for a nice designer piece of jewelry and leave it at that?” he said as he grabbed his cheese. “No! I wanted to give her something I made! She deserves something special, something completely unique! Something like nothing else in this world... just like her!” he said with a big grin on his face thinking about Ladybug. “You are making me lose my appetite.” said plagg with a sigh. “I wonder what she is going to get me?” wondered adrien aloud. “And I wonder what your reaction is going to be when you see that bracelet on Marinette tomorrow.” said plagg grinning to himself. “Whatever you say, Plagg.” said Adrien half listening half day dreaming of Ladybug showing off her new bracelet to her friends. “He’s not even listening.” said Plagg to himself as he scarfed down his cheese.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is soooooo ready to tell Adrien I told you so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovelies!   
> So glad you enjoyed the first chapter so here’s the next installment!   
> Grab your popcorn guys!

Marinette?” asked tikki concerningly “everything okay?” she asked as she flew over to where Marinette was pacing in her bedroom.  
“Everything’s fine!” Marinette responded a little too happily. “You can’t lie to me Marinette.” Tikki said flying in front of her face.  
It was true, she was lying to Tikki. 100% everything was NOT fine. She had all these weird mixed and confused feelings and on top of that she had to figure out something to get Chat Noir because she blurted that out at the end there. Overwhelmed by all of the emotions flying around in her head, she sat down and put her head in her hands. “Tikki, I don’t know how to explain it. I just feel...ooky.” she said with a nervous laugh.  
“I think I know what’s going on.” said Tikki looking down to the gift that Chat gave to Marinette. Marinette looked up to tikki with hope in her eyes? “Please tell me then, because I’m beating myself up right now.” she said flopping all the way down on her bed. “You’re confused because you have feelings for both Adrien and Chat Noir.” said Tikki plainly.   
“HAHAH me? Love Chat the pun making pain in my a-” “yes!” said Tikki cutting her off. “Marinette I know you too well. I see the way you look at that bracelet.” she said calmly.  
Marinette just grabbed a pillow and started yelling into it. “I AGHHH! I just don’t understand. One moment everything is fine and normal then he puts this thing on my wrist and I blushed! I started to almost stammer like I was talking to Adrien. I don’t get it! What’s wrong with me?” she complained.  
Tikki thought long and hard before responding to her. “I don’t think there is anything wrong with you Marinette. I think that... I think that you have had these feelings for Chat for awhile and you have just been...suppressing it.” said Tikki suppressing the strong urge she had to tell Marinette that she was indeed crushing on the same person. The whole reason she felt that way was because Chat reminded her of Adrien and well... Chat Noir is Adrien. But Tikki had to hold all of that in. Marinette needed to find out his identity on her own and Tikki swore Plagg to secrecy so she could’t exactly spill the beans either.   
“I really don’t think i’ve been in love with Chat!” protested Marinette. “I think that you tease him on the surface because deep down you know you like him.” said Tikki with a smile. Marinette growled and started clamping her jaw on her pillow to keep her from screaming. Did she really feel that way? Marinette was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t see the 5 new missed calls from Alya and the time on her phone. “AHH! I’m going to be late to school again!” she said running around gathering all of her things into her backpack as fast as she could. “I guess I just have to think about this all day!” said Marinette with a fake laugh as she ran downstairs. 

\---------------------

On Adriens way to school, plagg was looking a little smugger than he usually did. “Why are you in such a good mood?” Adrien asked “oh I'm just excited for you to realize who the love of your life is. No biggie.” said Plagg with a smile. “I can't wait to prove you wrong,” said Adrien with a grin.   
Once in school, Adrien sat down at his desk and talked with Nino before class started. Marinette wasn't there yet, per the usual. “Alright, class! Take your seats I am about to call attendance.” the teacher said. And just as she finished her sentence Marinette ran through the door. “I'm NOT late!!” she said running to her desk to sit down. As she ran past him, Adrien could see that she was wearing a bracelet, but was it the one he made? He didn't know and he would have to take a closer look.   
After class Adrien got up out from his desk and walked up to Marinette “hey Marinette! How are you doing today?” he asked with a smile. Marinette’s jaw dropped and she was at a loss for words. “I...im doing you good- I MEAN I’m doing GOOD, you?” she said as she tried to pick up her tablet to put in her backpack but ended up dropping it on the floor by Adrien’s feet.   
As she bent down to grab it Adrien bent down to grab it as well, ending with them grabbing each others hands on the tablet. Both awkwardly laughed and marinette removed her hand as fast as she could from the situation. Adrien quickly snatched up the tablet to hand to her. “Here you go.” he said holding it out for her with a smile “thank-thank you!” she said reaching her shaky hand out to grab it.  
As she held out her hand, Adrien had a clear view of the bracelet. It was indeed the exact same bracelet he gave ladybug. Adrien handed the tablet back to her. “Hey I like your bracelet where did you get it?” he asked curiously “oh! This old thing? I ummm I err I found it! Yes, I found it just lying around in the... park! Yeah.” she said.  
Adiren’s eyebrows furrowed then he smiled again “Oh, well it looks really cool. So I guess I'll see you around?” Adrien asked “yeah I see you- err yeah! I'll see you.” she said awkwardly and then quickly started to put her tablet back in her backpack before running away.   
Adrien rushed off to the empty bathroom. “Plagg!” Adrien yelled into his shirt. Plagg flew out without the need of him yelling. “See?! What did I tell you!? She is ladybug and now, you cannot deny it.” plagg said with a mocking tone. “No, it means that ladybugs bracelet must have fallen off... and landed in the park somewhere... where Marinette found it and because the bracelet is quite beautiful, put it on herself and is wearing it around! Yes! That must be it! It’s obvious explanation,” said Adrien matter of factly. “NO! THATS NOT- Adrien, I love you buddy but look- You gotta trust me on this one. The girl is ladybug! Why can’t you accept that?” plagg pressed “I-no! I could accept it if she really was Ladybug. So far I don’t see any proof that she is!” Adrien stated. By this time Plagg is just banging his head on the wall multiple times mumbling to himself out of frustration. Once Adrien composed himself he spoke, “Look, Plagg, the truth is, I'm scared to know who ladybug is, Marinette or not. What if her alter ego hates me? Or worse, hates my alter ego! I can’t lose someone this important to me. I can’t go through that again!” said Adrien fighting back tears. He didn’t really know where these emotions were coming from, but they came in like a huge wave over him. Plagg stopped banging his head when he heard the tremor in Adrien’s voice. The poor kid was scared. Plagg knew he needed to give Adrien some space, “Oh. I get it now. Okay I understand, I’ll drop it now. I won’t bring up Ladybug's identity anymore. “ said plagg flying himself back into Adrien's shirt. “Thanks, Plagg. So we can just drop it now. Okay?” he said with a smile “of course.” said Plagg. 

\--------------------  
“What would Chat Noir want from me?” Marinette asked Tikki in her purse as she was window shopping through the stores along the Avenue des Champs d'elysee. “I think he would want something from the heart.” she chimed in. “you’re right. I should just make him something like he did for me.” she said looking at the bracelet tied around her wrist. It still hadn’t fallen off, surprisingly. “You know, you should make him a good luck charm!” said Tikki with a little grin. “Like the one I gave Adrien?” Marinette asked weighing this idea. “I mean, it would make sense and all, you being a ladybug and being rather lucky...” said Tikki. Marinette nodded “okay, yeah! I like this. I think that’s a great idea Tikki! Thanks!” she said as she rushed back home.   
Marinette worked very hard picking out the perfect beads and strings to create a one of a kind lucky charm for Chat. “wow Marinette you’re going all out on this one!” Tikki said looking over at her hunched over her desk with beads in hand. “I may still have conflicted feelings for him, but he has saved my life on multiple occasions, it’s the least I could do.” she said still concentrating on her work. “Well I’m glad to see you not so wound up about your feelings. Im happy you got that figured out.” Tikki said with a smile. “Oh I didn’t figure those feelings out. But it’s best I not think about it too much, otherwise i’ll eat my pillow.” she said with a little laugh. “Well that’s the spirit.” the Kwami said back.   
Marinette finished the lucky charm just as her Dad was calling her down for dinner. “Coming! Just a second!” she yelled back down the stairs. “Tikki what do you think?” she asked holding up the Lucky charm. It was green string with black and gold colored beads. “I think he will love it!” said Tikki. “Perfect! Said marinette pocketing the lucky charm and heading downstair for dinner. 

\------------------

Adrien was watching the news while doing his homework supervised by Natalie, of course. His Father was keeping a closer eye on him and his school work lately, well by his Father he means Natalie. As he was finishing up his last few math problems a special report came on talking about what looked to be the next Akuma victim. Adrien needed a way out of the study room. He really didn’t have a good excuse but he said it anyway, “I finished my math! Now I need to shower! You know models, got to keep super clean right? Okay that’s where i’m going byeeeee,” he said as he ran out the door. Natalie just shook her head and went to go check on Mr. Gabriel Agreste.   
Adrien bounded up the stairs with cat like reflexes until he reached his bedroom. “Plagg! Claws out!” he yelled. And just like that they were off to save Paris once again.   
When he arrived on the scene Ladybug was already there kicking some serious booty. “Need a hand?” said Chat as he leaped down to her side “ I’ve got two hands but I could use a few more,” she said with a smile.  
They fought valiantly against a pretty challenging foe. But nothing could get past this duo. By the end of the fight both of them were pretty banged up but in high spirits as usual. Once the akuma had been de-evilized and the akuma victim was safe Ladybug turned to Chat. “Hey, I made you something” She said walking to him holding something in her hand. “But you didn’t have to get me anything.” Chat Said with a grin. His little ears were twitching with excitement. “I know I didn’t, but you’re the greatest partner a girl could ask for so you deserve a little something.” She said as she held her hand right in front of him.  
Chat was so caught up in the moment of Ladybug complimenting him, that he almost didn’t notice that ladybug was still wearing his bracelet. Ladybug on the other hand was getting impatient as she was running out of time before she would transform. “Chat! Hold out your hand do you want my gift or not?!” She asked sounding a little hurt.   
That change in tone jolted Chat out of his thoughts and he quickly put out his hand. “Yes! I do bugaboo! Anything you give me is a token of our love!” He said smiling. Ladybug just rolled her eyes. “Whatever. But here, I made it especially for you.” She said dropping the charm in his hand.   
Chat picked it up and examined its beauty. “Wow! My lady this is beautiful! I don’t know what to say, but ummm what is it exactly?” He asked inquisitively, “oh! It’s a lucky charm. I gave one to my very good friend once and he really liked it so, I thought maybe you’d want one too.” She said as her earrings beeped again. “I have to get going! Glad you liked the gift!” She said as she was going to swing off. But Chat needed to know. “WAIT! What about my bracelet have you taken it off?!” He asked urgently. She yelled back right before she leaped out into the night “never! I’m wearing it until it falls off so my wish can come true!” She said and then she disappeared into the night.   
When Adrien got home and released the transformation Plagg just flew right in front of his face. “So, how does it feel to know who Ladybug is?” he said with a grin. but Adrien appeared to be broken and wasn’t responding. “This is the part where you say ‘I was right’ come on man I’m waiting!” Plagg said impatiently. Adrien just shook his head. “I don’t get it!” he said running his hands through his hair out of frustration. “What’s not to get!?” asked Plagg throwing his little arms forward. “I don’t get how both Marinette and Ladybug have the same bracelet when I only made one!” he said as he started to pace the room. Plagg was about to explode so he went to the cheese cabinet. “I need a large piece of cheese, this is going to be a long night.” He said with a sigh.   
About fifteen minutes Adrien finally spoke tentatively, “so... If ladybug somehow has the magic power of replicating bracelets-” Plagg stuck a giant piece of cheese in Adriens mouth (what a sad waste of cheese but this was worth it). Adrien recoiled at the potent taste. “Look I’m going to stop you right there before you just confuse yourself more.” Plagg said calmly and cooly. “I can sit here all night with you trying to put the pieces together, but frankly I would like some sleep tonight so I have an idea to prove to you and SHOW you she is ladybug because clearly you can’t get that through your head.” he said folding his arms in triumph.  
Adrien just spat out the cheese and wiped his mouth. “Plagg! I told you to drop the identity game! Yes, It’s killing me to know who she is, but I... you know! I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” said Adrien his face looking a little crestfallen. “I know you’re scared, but why? You’re the pretty, famous blonde model heartbreaker by day and the devilishly handsome bad boy-thanks to me-Chat Noir at night! What girl wouldn’t want you?” said plagg trying to get him to accept his plan.   
But Adrien just pulled out the gift Ladybug just gave him and looked at it long and hard. Then he reached into his back pocket to pull out the charm Marinette had given to him. The handiwork on both charms was the same. He examined every inch of it, but then he saw it, in the corner of the biggest charm on both charms, was painted the letter ‘M’. Could he have been the ‘good friend’ Ladybug had talked about? All of it was adding up to be more than just a coincidence, and it was scaring him. His brain felt overloaded with all of the ties coming together. He knew deep down without a doubt that She was her. Ladybug was indeed Marinette.  
He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud, partly because once he said it, he knew it would be true and partly because Plagg would say ‘I told you so’ for the rest of his days. But he had to say something, so he turned to the window and said, “okay, you’re right Plagg. Why should I be scared? She either will like me for who I am or the worst case scenario she says no and hates me forever.” he said confidently. “Well, thats... sorta the spirit! Alright shall we go then?” asked Plagg “go where?” said Adrien very confused. “To go spy on Marinette of course! That was my foolproof plan for you to finally understand they are the same person!” He said with an almost sinister grin.   
Adrien just stared at him and then yelled back “what in the name of Hawkmoth’s underwear, Plagg! I would never spy on a lady! I am a chivalrous young man!” said Adrien puffing out his chest. “Well, fine if you don't like that idea, do you have a better one ‘Mr.I’m-so-high-and-mighty’?” said Plagg mockingly. “Yeah. I do actually!” said Adrien forming the perfect plan in his head. “I’m going to ask Marinette on a date!” he said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask the girl out already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it’s me again!   
> Get ready fam because things are about to go down!   
> Sorry this chapter is on the long side, but I had to get a lot in!   
> well I’ll shut up now, happy reading!

Marinette awoke to her alarm going off on her phone. She lazily reached her hand out to find her phone to shut it off. She managed to hit her phone but it fell off the side of the bed and onto the floor. “Aghhhh” she groaned as she leaned out of her bed (as little as possible so she could stay warm under the covers) to grab the stupid thing so it would shut off. “Marinette that was your third alarm you should probably get out of bed.” Said Tikki kindly. “Wait my third alarm?!” Said Marinette shooting out from under her covers “no! I’m going to be late!” She yelled as she got ready as fast as she could. “You should really be used to this by now. You’re always late.” Said Tikki laughing a little as Marinette ran around her room with a comb in her hair and a toothbrush in her mouth, gathering all of her school supplies. Once she was ready she raced downstairs and grabbed a quick bite to eat before running out the door hoping she would make it in time for roll call.   
Lucky for Marinette by the time she got there class hadn’t started yet. She quickly took her seat next to Alya and started to take out her tablet when she glanced down and saw Adrien staring at her! But as soon as Marinette noticed he quickly looked away. Was it intentional? Did she not put her clothes on the right way? Did she put her bra on the outside of her clothes again? Why was he looking at her? Marinette leaned over to Alya as asked quietly “is there something weird about me today? Like is there something in my teeth?” She asked urgently “ummm no girl you’re fine, why are you so self conscious all of the sudden this isn’t like you.” She said leaning in. “Spill! You have something to tell me.” Said alya looking into Marinette's eyes.  
Marinette couldn’t get anything past this girl. “I caught Adrien looking at me. What do you think that means?” She asked in a very hushed tone so Adrien wouldn’t hear. Alya say and thought about it for a second then said, “he either wants to talk to you, or he is finally realizing you’re a pretty girl and he is boy and boy like pretty girl.” Said Alya with a silly voice and a quiet laugh to herself. “It’s about time!” Alya Said when marinette looked at her confused.  
“Time for what?” Asked Nino turning around to talk with Alya. “Time for you to stop butting in on a girls conversation!” She sassed. Nino just put his hands up in surrender and turned back around to talk with Adriene.   
Marinette leaned back in to continue her secret conversation, “so you think... you think Adrien... likes me?” She asked hopefully. Alya nodded her head in approval. “Oh yeah.” She said. “What if you’re wrong and he was just looking over here to look at a clock or something?” She asked “girl, have I ever steered you wrong?” Alya said with her usual sass. “No...not really.” Marinette Said a little hesitantly. “After class just talk to him. Okay?” She said quietly. Marinette nodded and gave a pretty weak thumbs up and a half smile. Talking with Adrien was totally one of her strengths it was going to be a piece of cake.   
After class Marinette took her time putting all of her things away delaying talking with Adrien as long as possible. She just snapped her backpack shut when she looked up to see none other than Adrien Agreste standing right in front of her. “Hi Marinette!” He said louder than he needed to.   
It startled marinette so much that she jumped out of her seat and made a weird dying bird noise. “AaaAHFGHHHH!” She screamed as she toppled to the floor. “Oh! Sorry! I’m so sorry, here!” Said Adrien flustered and trying to help her up off the floor. “I’m so sorry I startled you.” He said once she was up standing again.  
“No biggie!” Marinette Said shrugging all of it off. “So...” said Adrien slowly. “So...” Said Marinette copying him.   
Her mind was racing. She so far was having a pretty normal conversation with Adrien. She gave herself a mental high five. “I... um was wondering if you wanted to maybe go on a date with me. I’ll plan everything so all you have to do is show up!” He said with a smile.   
Marinette noticed Adrien’s heart rate racing just as fast as hers. Was he scared too? But then her brain processed what he just said ‘go on date’. Did she hear him right? “I’m sorry did you just say date?” She asked her heart was thumping so loud she could feel it in her eardrums.  
“Yes! I mean if you want to of course.” He said with a grin. Marinette was out of commission. She felt like she was on cloud nine-no forget nine try cloud 14/10. She was so happy she didn’t know what to say. “So...is that a yes?” Asked Adrien watching her with her gaping smile and eyes bright. All marinette could do was nod until she was able to shake herself from her shock. “Er yes! Yessss! I mean yeah, I’ll check my schedule?” She said with a smile.   
“Great!” Adrien said smiling down at her. “I’ll text you about it later!” He said as he ducked out of the room and waved goodbye. Marinette waved back automatically but her brain was still replaying the last scene over and over and over again in her head.   
Marinette was at home trying to do her homework but found she couldn’t concentrate because Adrien was going to be texting her any moment now. She’d pick up her pencil and try to do a math problem but she just found herself clicking her phone on and off waiting for a new message. Finally after what seemed like eons, he texted her.   
“Can I pick you up in an hour?” He asked. She tried to wait a little longer to respond so it didn’t seem like she was on her phone waiting all day for this, but she couldn’t help herself.   
“Sounds wonderful!” She texted back.   
She quickly starting running to her closet and started freaking out. Tikki flew over to see what was the problem. “What’s wrong marinette?” She asked. Marinette threw her hands in the air. “I have nothing to wear!” She yelled. “You have a lot of clothes in there,” Said Tikki “Yeah! But most of it is the exact same pink pants, white shirt and a blazer because I never wear anything else!” She said almost breaking down to tears at this point. “Adrien won’t care what you are wearing. He just wants to be with you.” Said Tikki. “Yeah but if someone were to see me, with a fashion model, I want to look good!” She said frowning. “You’ll be fine wearing anything- what are you doing?” Asked Tikki watching marinette grab her phone to call someone. “Alya! This is an emergency meet me at the mall in like five minutes!!” She said and then hung up. “Tikki I’m going to the mall I’ll be back in like 30 minutes tops!” She said sprinting down the stairs.   
Alya met Marinette at the mall and they quickly ran to the nearest Topshop and quickly tried to find the cutest, trendiest outfit for the date of a lifetime. Marinette was still so shocked about the whole thing that she was sort of picking clothing in a daze. Alya was the lifesaver here sending her into the changing room with only things she approved. Marinette was usually quite the stylist, but in her state of mind she was trying to buy some jelly sandals and camo jeans that were definitely a no.  
Finally, after some searching they found the perfect outfit. Alya found the prettiest red sundress and black floppy with a gold ribbon around it to go with it, along with some gold tipped black flats and a little gold purse. “Go try it on girl! I want to see it all put together!” Said Alya practically pushing marinette into the changing room. “Ah! Okay! Okay!” Said Marinette as she was shoved into the dressing room.  
Marinette got everything on and looked in the mirror. She looked good, like she usually would never call herself hot, but she sure felt like it. Everything matched perfectly, even her bracelet that chat gave her matched with the rest of the outfit.   
She opened the door tentatively ready to get swarmed by Alya but when she opened the door she saw something she didn’t expect. She found Alya and everyone else in the store passed out on the floor. Marinette tried to wake up her friend but it was no use, there was akuma magic present and she knew it. She had to get out of there immediately and transform. She instinctively opened her purse for Tikki but then remembered, she left Tikki at home.   
“This is bad.” She said under her breath as she ran out of the store making a mental note to come back and pay for the clothing later. It was very eerie running through a mall having to step over multiple people to get to the exit. Marinette’s mind was racing with so many questions and worries like; what am I supposed to tell Adrien now? How come I wasn’t affected by the akuma? Do I still look cute in this dress? How am I supposed to make it home? And more were running through her head making it spin.  
When she reached the door of the mall she stopped and saw a bright glowing purple figure. “What the..?” She said quietly and then noticed the figure shot out rays of light... and when a person looked at it directly... they passed out.   
“That’s it!” She said to herself. She could make it home if and only if she could make it without ever looking or getting caught in one of the akumas rays. It was going to be dangerous and very risky but the city needed ladybug so she took a deep breath and started to run out the door and into a battlefield.   
——————— 

Adrien was getting himself looking his absolute best for the date he had planned for him and Marinette. It was going to start with him picking her up from her house precisely at 6PM so they could take a pousse-pousse ride to the lock bridge right as the sun is setting. There on the banks of the Seine river, he had a boat with a private table docked and waiting for their sunset cruise. And that would be the perfect time for him to spill his secret and of course get a kiss from his lady (if all went according to plan).  
Adrien swapped out his normal striped shirt for a designer black dress shirt. He rolled the sleeves and didn’t button the top button, like the rebel bad-boy he was. He quickly put on some cologne before he headed downstairs to get his bodyguard to drive him over to Marinette’s. When he got downstairs he found Natalie passed out on the ground and his father was nowhere to be seen. Adrien quickly ran back upstairs to transform into Chat Noir. “I’ll be waiting, my lady.” He said not too worried about marinette, knowing she will be tied up with this too.   
——————   
Marinette was making a mad dash towards her home dodging many light beams on her way. She was doing good of avoiding the akuma victim... until she saw her. “You! You’re not sleeping yet!” Yelled the akuma victim in an awful screech  
.Marinette was panicked and was looking for an escape, but the akuma caught her in the middle of the road with nowhere to hide. Out of options, she just decided to take a quick detour down a side street and pray the akuma would lose her.  
Marinette sprinted down a narrow side street carefully maneuvering over the unconscious people. She slowed down and caught her breath, she was not used to sprinting this much without the use of her yo-yo. She was still trying to recover when she caught a glimpse of light creeping in from the corner. “Curse Hawkmoth!” she swore as she took to running again.  
She was running low on energy and was getting very lost her best idea was going to be to hide so she took a sharp left hoping to lose the akuma. She ran down the alley until she realized the horrible shocking truth: this was a dead end. With no good hiding or escape ideas Marinette was cornered. There was nothing she could do but scream for help and hope her partner could save her. “CHAT NOIR! HELP!” She screamed as the akuma moved in on her.  
Marinette wasn’t going to go down without a fight though. She whipped out her gold purse and flung it at the akuma “TAKE THIS!” She yelled as she chucked it. The purse didn’t even phase the akuma, she merely flicked it out of the way. Marinette knew she was done for and that she had all her hopes in Chat that he could do this and figure it out on his own. She decided to go down valiantly and when the akuma was advancing she threw herself at it hoping she could break the akuma herself, but no such luck. As she leaped at the Akuma she caught herself right in the beam. Just before she passed out into a dark sleep, she could have sworn she saw a shadowy catlike figure leaping into action. She didn’t have time for a second glance before she drifted off into deep sleep.   
——————-  
Chat Noir was racing into the night, not really sure what he was going to find. Once he got out side, he had a pretty good clue as to what was going on, due to the really bright glowing and flying figure.  
He followed it until he could get close enough to see what it does. Chat Noir hid behind a chimney on a rooftop so he could observe. He saw the strange figure shoot laser beams of light and when you stared directly at it, you pass out. “Huh, good to know.” Said Chat to himself.   
He didn’t want to make any advances until his partner in crime-stopping showed up. “Marinette is sure taking her time” He said to himself sounding a little worried.  
After a few minutes he was getting very worried and was going to start looking for her when the akuma started to chase someone. Chat Noir immediately started to follow the glowing akuma but had no idea where it was going or who it was chasing.  
It was a difficult task to follow this glowing akuma while trying not to get shot by one of its many light beams but thanks to his cat like reflexes he was able to doge quite well and almost catch up when he heard a familiar voice yell,“CHAT NOIR! HELP!” Chat perked up. It was his lady, Marinette.   
She was in danger, and if Marinette was in danger there would be no ladybug. Chat immediately caught up to the akuma and yelled “I’ll save you Marinette!!” As he smacked the akuma with his rod.  
But as he looked down he saw what he didn’t want to see, Marinette passed out on the ground, helpless. This was bad, with no ladybug there was no way to capture the akuma and if there’s no way to capture the akuma, Paris was doomed.   
He wanted to think about what to do next but the now angry akuma was heading right for him. He had an idea, though not very good. He closed his eyes so he couldn’t see the beam and he would just have to fight with his super sense of hearing and feeling. He was pretty good at fighting for someone who had his eyes closed.  
“YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME!” Shrieked the akuma in a high pitched awful voice. “Oh really? Looks like I’ve already made you powerless against me.” He said grinning and striking the akuma again. “But nothing can wake up all of my sleeping beauties!” The akuma shrieked again.  
But that just gave chat a crazy idea. “Sleeping beauty eh?” He said to himself. He had another crazy idea but this time he would need to get this akuma away from here. “Hey! I heard all of the people by the Eiffel tower are waking up! You should go check that out.” He said swinging at her again. “What? Impossible! There’s no one there to wake them!” She yelled “hmmm well, it’s good news for me so I’m happy about it. Just thought you wouldn’t want anyone foiling your plans.” He said smiling. “That’s it! AGRHHHHH” Said the akuma and chat could hear her flying away while shooting a ton of lasers at anything she could.   
Chat opened his eyes. He saw Marinette still lying there motionless on the ground. “I really hope this works.” Said chat jumping down to her side.  
He gently stroked the hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful sleeping, but she needed to be awake to save the day and he only had one idea about waking her up. So Chat leaned down so his face was inches from hers then closed his eyes, and leaned in until their lips were touching. There he gently kissed her, if she woke up he didn’t want to startle her.   
After one long slow kiss he sat up and watched her. Chat was getting worried it didn’t work so he leaned down again and closed his eyes and pressed his lips on hers until he got slapped in the face HARD.  
He flew away from her as fast as he could while screaming “OWWW!” When he looked down he saw that Marinette was awake, and not only awake, awake and furious. “Chat Noir! Why the hell are you doing that!” She yelled.   
“I was saving you,bugaboo!!” He said defensively. “How?!” She yelled back “by true love’s kiss of course!” Said Chat. “True loves...” she trailed off in the sight of lights coming closer. “The akuma!” She yelled.  
Chat saw the light too and knew he needed to get her out of here so she could transform. He quickly ran to her and scooped her up. “We are going to hide!” He said while running. “Chat! Take me to my house! It’s the Bakery on the corner. Please!” She said desperately.   
Chat was confused as to why she wanted to be home so badly, then realized she didn’t have a hiding spot for her kawami on her currently. Chat suddenly understood the severity of this situation and started to book it to her house. She couldn’t transform until she got there. It was a dangerous run, and Chat could hear the akuma getting closer with every mile.   
But finally he saw the bakery they were almost there, until he heard the terrifying familiar screeching voice of the akuma. “I found you kitty! You lying cat!” She yelled. Marinette looked up to him, “what did you-?” She didn’t get to finish her question before chat threw her into the bakery and then blocked the door from the outside.  
“You want me? Come and get me!” Chat yelled and he teased the akuma. A few minutes later ladybug had emerged from what chat assumed was Marinette’s bedroom.   
“Sorry I’m late! I had some pr-“ she didn’t get to finish as chat leaped in front of her and took the blow from the akuma that she didn’t even see yet. And Chat slipped into his own deep sleep, but before that he whispered “true loves kiss” and he was gone.   
———————


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That date you have all been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this took forever. I have a pretty hard semester and it’s currently beating me up. But enough about me, get back to the story!   
> Enjoy!

Ladybug watched as chat noir tumbled to the ground. “chat!” She squeaked and then closed her eyes. She didn’t want to get struck by the beam as well. “Give me your miraculous!” Shouted the akuma “never!” Said ladybug still with her eyes closed. She knew she needed to protect chat he was completely helpless and his miraculous would be easy pickings right now. So she fumbled around until she kicked something kinda fleshy, it was chats leg she found out as she started patting around. She patted her way to his face, accidentally slapping him a few times. She could hear the akuma getting closer to her, no doubt to come and take their miraculouses as they were both just sitting helplessly on the cement. She had to think of something to do but the only thing that kept coming to her mind was exactly what Chat told her. “True loves kiss.” Was it really true loves kiss or maybe it was just like a friend kiss. Ladybug didn’t really think of chat than more of a really good partner. She already had conflicted feelings prior to this, and if adrien hadn’t asked her out she would have probably still be confused by that. But whichever way she sliced it, she was going to have to kiss him, true love or not.   
“Come here kitty.” She said as she felt around with her thumb until she found his lips. Once they were found, she leaned over and quickly pecked him on the lips. he didn’t make any movement so she assumed she didn’t kiss him long enough so she took a deep breath and went back down to his lips for a longer kiss. Strangely enough she felt something, deep in her stomach, little butterflies fluttering around. Just then a hand gently pulled her in closer- chat noir that bastard was awake and was just enjoying kissing her. She pulled away immediately still with her eyes shut. “What the hell? We have an akuma to defeat.” She yelled “Yeah and I’m standing right here waiting for your miraculous!” Shouted the akuma. Ladybug heard chat noir stand up and stretch. “Thank you my lady, and yes we do need to catch this pesky akuma.” He said leaping into action. Ladybug didn’t want to have to revive the valiant Chat Noir again, so she pulled her trump card. “LUCKY CHARM!” She said as she threw her yo-yo in the air. She didn’t want to be caught in the akumas ray but she did want to know what the lucky charm was so she turned around and opened her eyes slightly to see that it was a mirror. “Why didn’t I think of this sooner?” She said to herself right before she stood up and started walking in the way of the akum who was still in a cat fight with Chat. “Hey! Over here come and get me!” Said ladybug with her eyes open. The akuma shot her an evil grin then turned twoard her. “Your miraculous is mine!” She yelled as she shot the ray right at ladybug but quickly she pulled out the hand held mirror and shot the ray right back at her. “NO!” She shrieked before she was on the floor fast asleep. Ladybug strolled over to her “you can open your eyes Chat.” She said seeing Chat fighting a street lamp. “Oh! Good!” He said now seeing what he was doing and quickly stopped and walked over to ladybug who was grabbing the akumas staff that would shoot out all the lasers. “No more evil doing for you, little akuma.” She said as she broke it and the little black akuma fluttered out once again.   
Once Paris was put back into shape Chat was surprisingly the first to say he had to get going. This was very unlike that cat. Usually he wanted to spend every moment he could with his lady but for some odd reason he was ready to pounce.   
“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Ladybug asked ready to fly off herself. “Oh I just have a date.” He said with his signature wink and was flying off into the pink sky. Ladybug didn’t know how to take that. Was he really going on a date or did he just say that? She didn’t get the time to think about it because she suddenly remembered the date she was going on. She had to hurry home and get ready... “The clothes!!” She yelled suddenly remembering she left her dressing room and never paid for the clothes she was technically wearing. So ladybug zoomed as fast as she could to the mall as she tried to think up some story about where she had been.   
When she got to the mall, marinette released the transformation in the bathroom and then quickly ran to the store to explain how the akuma took her hostage and she needed to pay for the outfit. Once that was sorted out she found Alya was still there and was just shopping around. “Girl?! Where were you? I saw your clothes and your empty changing room and I was like ‘please don’t tell me my bff got akumatized’.” Asked Alya as she hugged Marinette and looked down at her new outfit. “No I didn’t get akuma-“ started Marinette then alya cut her off “also girl you looking fine!! I love that color on you! You should wear red more often it totally suits you. Adrien is not going to be able to look away from you.” She said with a smile. “Thanks Alya. But I should really get going the akuma attack made me late for Adrien He said he would be at my place like an hour ago!” She said nervously. “Run girl! Why are you standing here? Plus I’m sure Adrien will understand if you tell him you got abducted by an Akuma.” She said practically pushing her out of the store, out of the mall and on her way back home.   
When she got home, she saw parked right outside the bakery was a little pousse pousse. Marinette couldn’t help but smile and fantasize about a long romantic ride with Adrien. She quickly went in the bakery to tell her parents she was home and to ask if Adrien had come by or not but she was shocked to find when she came in, her parents laughing and eating macaroons with none other than ol’ Adrien himself. “You are too funny young man!” Said her mom “I have plenty more jokes where that came from-oh! Hello Marinette!” He said smiling and waving to her. “I... um..hello! Mom! Dad! What are you doing!?” She said waving to Adrien then glaring at her parents... if they said anything embarrassing she was going to have to kill them. “Oh we were just telling this nice young man about a time back when your Dad and I were dating and then Adrien told this hilarious-“ Marinette cut her mom off “that’s nice, great and you didn’t say anything about me?” She asked deliberately. “No! We would never say anything embarrassing about you!” Said her dad. “They are right, I heard nothing. I promise.” Said Adrien. Marinette just stood and smiled at the boy. “Okay!” She said whole admiring his eyes and getting lost in them until he broke her from the trance. “Well, Marinette and I should be off! I think we delayed our evening enough.” He said offering Marinette his hand. She stared at hand and thought “this is it. The moment I have been waiting for my whole life!” And she grabbed his hand before she got too chicken. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Yelled her dad as they ran out the door.   
Marinette’s heart was racing at a million miles per hour. She was on a date with Adrien. She had to keep telling herself that this was real life and not a dream. As Adrien helped her into the Pousse pousse he smiled and winked at her. The wink looked so familiar but she couldn’t place it to a specific time and she was pretty sure Adrien had never winked at her before either. Once they were both in the pousse pousse Adrien was the one who broke the ice. “That dress you’re wearing, it’s beautiful on you.” He said with a smile. “Th-thanks!” Said Marinette awkwardly. She wanted to keep the conversation going so she spoke too “and I love the shirt you’re wearing, it’s so hot- like it’s probably pretty warm- I mean- cute?” She said with an awkward laugh. Adrien only chuckled “thanks, I am getting a little hot.” He said as he unbuttoned one of the top buttons on his black button down. Adrien smiled as he saw Marinette blushing.   
The rest of the pousse pousse ride was filled with awkward moments, comments and laughs. But perhaps the best thing it was filled with was the bond the two of them had. For two people who rarely spoke they seemed to know each other very well. The chemistry was undoubtedly there and they both knew it, it was exhilarating and awkward at the same time and it was beautiful in its own way. Marinette was so entranced by Adrien that she didn’t notice the pousse pousse stopped at their destination. “Here allow me to help you, my lady.” Said Adrien as he extended his hand to help her out of the pousse pousse. Marinette had to shake the ‘my lady’ part out of her head, it was reminding her of chat noir and the kiss they shared and the feeling she felt- ‘no!’ She thought to herself “no! You’re on your dream date with Adrien, stop thinking about chat at a time like this!” She kept telling herslef until she shook it as Adrien guided her down to the dock where there was a nice little yacht with a nicely decorated table for two. “Wow! Adrien this is- unbelievable! It’s so beautiful!” She said putting her free hand over her mouth. “Glad you like it.” He said with a grin.   
He held her hand as she stepped from the dock to the boat and guided her in safely. “Thanks” She said softly as she looked around the boat. It was beautifully and meticulously decorated with rose petals and low candle light. “Shall we? I believe dinner is to be served soon.” He said showing her up the stairs to the top deck that had the small table set up.   
When they got up there Adrien ran to her chair to pull it out for her. Marinette couldn’t help but smile, this boy was trying his very hardest tonight and it was working.   
Once they were both seated a waiter came up and set down two glasses of sparkling cider for them. “Merci bien.” Said Adrien. Then after a few moments of silence Marinette spoke. “I still can’t believe you did all of this for me.” She said quietly. “I had to do something special for a very special lady.” He said with a little nervous laugh. He didn’t want to mess this up. And that’s when he slipped one of his hands into his pocket to retrieve his two lucky charms. One from Marinette and the other one from Marinette who gave it to him as Ladybug. He was going to need some luck tonight. Marinette smiled “this is like my dream come true.” She said shyly. “Oh?” He said with grin. “I may or may not have the biggest crush on you, if that’s not weird to tell you or anything” She said awkwardly “no it’s not weird. I’ve had a big crush on you for a long time too. (Well your alter ego but that’s still technically you)” he said not able to make eye contact with her out of embarrassment. “Wait!? Really!??” She said a little too loudly. Adrien laughed “yes. I have, and I didn’t know what to do about it because I didn’t know how you felt about me. But once I realized you did like me, all of me, I had to just grit my teeth and ask you on a date.” He said reaching his free hand across the table to hold Marinette’s. Marinette just laughed as she felt all the pressure of trying to be the best lift off her shoulders. She could relax now knowing that there wasn’t much she could do to make him not like her. And knowing that Adrien felt just as awkward gave her a little confidence boost too. And for once Marinette didn’t stumble on her words when she was talking to him. “I felt the same way! I thought you hated me or you just wanted to be my friend or something so I never wanted to scare you with my slight obsession over you” She said laughing at herself. “You don’t have to worry about that. I like you for who you are, even if you are slightly obsessed with me because I mean, who isn’t?” He said with a show stopping grin. Marinette snorted. This was way too much for her to handle. “Wow someone is full of themselves.” She said playfully taking her hand out of his and crossing her arms and still chuckling. “You got me.” Adrien said jokingly. “But, really, Marinette. Once I realized all the things I like about you it just, clicked. I don’t know how to explain it, but you are more than just a friend to me.” He said sipping out of his glass to fill the awkward silence. Marinette was still processing what he just said. ‘He likes me more than a friend I’m SCREAMING’ was what was running through her head. Once she finally let that sink in she turned toward him. “Can I propose a toast?” She said smiling “sure, toast away.” Said Adrien with a flick of his wrist. “To us! For finally figuring out that we like each other!” She said with a giggle. “To us!” Said Adrien laughing with her and then drinking to their toast. He felt himself sweating so he quickly wiped the sweat off his forehead with his hand that was still clutching onto the lucky charms.   
When marinette saw him wipe his forehead she saw something gleaming and it wasn’t him glowing, no he had something in his hand. “What are you holding?” She just asked out of curiosity and that and to change to a less awkward subject. And just so she could touch his hand again she reached across the table to hold his clenched fist. “Oh! Ummm this?” He said nervously. He didn’t want to let the cat out of the bag before the main course, but he didn’t really have a choice now. “I was pretty scared to go on this date, so I needed some luck.” He started and brought his hand to the middle of the table to she didn’t have to reach so far anymore. “I’m listening.” She said smiling. “So I brought something you gave me to do just that.” He said tentatively. He still didn’t want to open his hand, not yet. “Oh and what did I give you I don’t remember.” Said marinette jokingly and picked up her glass to hide the fact that she was laughing. He was so cute when he got all shy like this. “Well... you gave me these.” And he opened his hand.   
Marinette still had her glass to her mouth when she looked over. And it took her a few moments to process the fact that he was holding not only the charm she gave Adrien but also the charm she gave Chat Noir... Chat NOIR. The charm SHE as in LADYBUG gave CHAT... as in....  
When she made the connection all she heard was the sound of shattering glass on the wooden deck. She dropped her glass.


End file.
